Episode 26
Wings of Flame is the 26th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on April 19, 2010. Natsu Dragneel and Aria's fight is interrupted by Erza Scarlet, who ends up defeating the leader of the Element 4. Lucy Heartfilia is then kidnapped by Gajeel Redfox after he, Sue and Boze fight and defeat Reedus Jonah and Loke. Afterwards, Jose Porla disposes of Gray and Elfman and starts his fight with Erza while Natsu battles Gajeel to save Lucy. Synopsis Aria has control of the battle and Natsu Dragneel is left powerless by his airspace Magic. Aria uses the same magic on Natsu that he used on Makarov, but Erza intervenes. She is furious because she recognizes her Master’s opponent, and Aria meets her in a fitting manner. He releases his eyes, which he keeps closed in order to contain his overwhelming magical power. The Abyss Break is almost complete. Aria activates his Zero airspace, his strongest, Magic that consumes life. Erza is offended by this kind of magic, and charges in. She cuts her way through, and with her Heaven’s Wheel Armor, incapacitates Aria. Abyss Break is finally stopped with the Element 4 defeated. Meanwhile, Gajeel Redfox’s team has reached Lucy Heartfilia. They quickly incapacitate Reedus, and seize Lucy. Loke interferes, but he is, unfortunately, too worn out to fight. Gajeel feels something odd from him, and in a moment of Loke’s weakness, defeats him. Jose Porla is disappointed by the turn of events. He is delighted by Gajeel’s kidnapping of Lucy, and makes it publicly known. He provokes all the Fairy Tailians, and states that he will eradicate them. The number of Shades increases. Jose himself joins the fight, and leaves Gajeel to guard Lucy. Downstairs, Erza wakes up, and tells Natsu to let his sleeping power awake. She states that he will be the one to surpass her, and sends him after Lucy; this statement fires Natsu up, more than ever before. Makarov awakens. Porlyusica tries to make him stay, but he won’t listen. He leaves to join the fight. Earlier in the day, she though she heard something, it was her friend's power returning to him. Erza is found by Gray Fullbuster, Elfman and Mirajane. They compliment her on her victory over Aria, but their celebration is cut short by an ominous presence. Jose is entering the room, and his magic is one of pure evil. He engages them in battle, and quickly disposes of the guys and Mirajane. Erza fight back, even in her weakened state. Jose is impressed, since she got hit by Jupiter, she shouldn’t be standing, but Erza says that it is her friends who strengthen her heart. From her statement, Jose expresses delight in the fact that he will destroy her. Gajeel is picking on a defenseless Lucy. He is scolded by his allies for this, but he states he is bored. Lucy then gets up, and belittles Phantom Lord and Gajeel. This makes him mad, and he hits her again. Lucy challenges Gajeel by telling him to kill her, and to make it more inviting, says that her Guild will chase him for eternity. Gajeel takes a liking in this plan, and charges in, aiming to kill her. It is Natsu, who comes erupting from the floor, who stops him and saves Lucy. The battle of the two Dragons is approaching. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Aria (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Aria (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia, Loke, & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze, & Sue (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman Strauss vs. Jose Porla *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) * * * * ** * * *Mirror Magic *Sound Magic * * * Spells used * * * * * *Teleportation * * *Zero (零) * *Roar of Silver *Form Mirror *Howling * *Regulus Beam *Disturbed *Kaleidoscope *Ice-Make: Saucer * *Dark Explosion Abilities used *Hand to Hand combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II *Swords Manga and Anime Differences *In the manga, Erza arrived to save Natsu from Aria's Metsu a bit earlier. *Mirajane, Elfman and Gray talked about Aria's eyes while they were still at the top of Phantom's Giant Mage in the anime, but in the manga, they were shown talking about it while running towards the main hall of Phantom Guild. *The manga showed some of the Fairy Tail Mages trying to escape when they thought that Abyss Break was about to take effect. *There were additional characters in the anime, Boze and Sue. *The part in which Gajeel, Boze and Sue kidnapped Lucy and defeated Reedus and Loke was only shown in the anime. *The manga showed an additional scene in which Loke went to the hiding place only to find a defeated Reedus and a missing Lucy. *The order of events change: **'Manga:'Gajeel tortures Lucy, and she says that Fairy Tail will never forgive them for all the bad things Phantom Lord did to them. Gajeel tries to attack Lucy again. Natsu appears in front of them with great determination and power. Downstairs, Gray, Elfman and Mirajane are defeated by Master Jose and Erza battles with him. **'Anime:'Master Jose goes to where Gray, Elfman and Mirajane are and defeats them easily, them Erza fights him. Upstairs, Gajeel is torturing Lucy, and she says that Fairy Tail will never forgive them for all the bad things Phantom Lord did to them. Gajeel tries to attack Lucy once more but Natsu appears in front of them, all fired up. *Instead of metal daggers, Gajeel used his hands and feet transformed into metal pillars and clubs to torture Lucy in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes